


I Love You

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Drunk love confession, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas a story, and that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

“I met a guy, this summer, while Dad was out on a hunt. Sammy was okay. Thirteen, then. A pain in the ass, too. So I went out. I was hoping to pick up a chick or two. Maybe some booze. I saw him at a park.” Dean’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, before continuing. “He was pretty as hell, man. We looked each other up an’ down. Was obvious we were checkin’ each other out, nobody said nothin’, though, so who cares. He had dark skin, an’ dark hair. His eyes were brown, and deep, an’ sparkly. He was skinny an’ muscly at the same time, y’know? He was amazing.” 

Dean paused. His eyes were glistening, and he was looking into space, like he was lost in thought. Cas waved his hand in front of the drunk man’s face. “Dean, are you okay?”

“Huh,” Dean started. “Yeah, I’m good. Anyway…I ask him out for some coffee. Small talkin’ and blah blah blah. Until we end up with family history. I told ‘im it was a sore subject an’ he nodded and told me ‘bout his life. I told him ‘bout Sammy, since that kid’s always been my life. We talked for hours, man. Hours! I asked him to come back to the motel with me, I wanted him to meet Sammy. He said yeah. Fast forward, we get to the door, and when I open it, now mind you, me an’ him was holdin’ hands, Dad saw. He flipped shit. Told that kid never to come back again, once he was gone, Dad threw me ‘cross the room like there’d be no tomorrow to do it again. He told me I was wrong. _Fucked up. A fag_. I thought he was right, ‘cause when _wasn’t_ Dad right? But I couldn’t stop it. Not even with you. Ex-angel of the Lord, Castiel. I need another drink.”

Dean got up, but Cas pulled him back down. “What do you mean _wrong?_ Dean, you’re not wrong. How else could you _even be the Righteous Man_. And what do you mean, ‘not even with me’.”

“I don’ wanna talk about it” Dean slurred.

“Of course you don’t, but you’re going to, Dean.”

“I already told you, Cas, I need you.”

Cas tilted his head, “But what does that _imply?_ ”

“I need you, ‘cause I love you.”

Cas’ eyes shot open, “I love you too, Dean.”

“No, no, no, no, no, not like family, ‘love’ I mean love, love.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Dean drunk because I feel like that's the only way we could get him to say it that easily? He's so emotionally constipated it probably gives half the fandom indigestion.


End file.
